


Are we doing the right thing?

by FreakingOutGirl



Series: Son of a Exy! [15]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Adoption, Andrew and Neil adopt a kid, Caring Neil Josten, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Luke's first day in the house, M/M, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard Adopt, Neil and Andrew are parenting goals, Nicky always appears somehow, Protective Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, after canon, domestic life, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingOutGirl/pseuds/FreakingOutGirl
Summary: "When Luke finally appeared, with a small travel bag, Andrew sighed.“So much déjà vu in such a short time…even the height is similar…”“Hey, I was not this small!” Neil replied in a huff and Andrew rolled his eyes at him, while Luke approached them and stood beside the two men, saying his farewell to the lady in charge."orAndrew and Neil discuss Luke's adoption and face his first day in the new house with the best example of parenting Luke could ever ask for.





	Are we doing the right thing?

Neil was moving restless between the sheets. He turned and turned again, ignoring the way his manner was annoying the other occupant of the bed.

“Stop!” Andrew finally had enough, but his voice was more annoyed than angry and Neil finally stopped for five seconds, before he sat on the bed, his back against the headboard.

“Andrew…” Neil finally said after a solid ten minutes and Andrew sighed and sat next to him.

“It’s going to be impossible to sleep tonight, isn’t it?” Andrew grumbled under his breath, but still his hand searched for Neil’s in the dark.

“Are we doing the right thing?” Neil whispered and he felt Andrew’s hand moving uncomfortably against his own.

“Are you regretting it?” Andrew asked, in a blank tone and Neil immediately hurried in denying what was clearly Andrew’s supposition.

“Not that we are adopting Luke and giving him a home… I’m afraid I won’t be a good parent… I didn’t have the best example… What if my temper gets the better of me and I end up hurting him?” Neil’s voice was still low, but it was clear how unnerved he was by his own fears.

Andrew moved next to Neil, until Neil was sitting in front of Andrew, Neil’s back to Andrew’s chest, sharing their breathing pattern.

“What do you want me to say? That you are going to be the best parent in the world? That you won’t make mistakes? That we are not the result of our parents? Well, tough luck, we are. You are the result of a psycho and an abuser, I’m the result of a drug addict…” Neil choose to ignore Andrew’s choice of word for Mary, it was a battle he learned not to fight years ago. “And that gives us, at least, a pretty good idea of what not to do, so stop being an idiot and just go to sleep before you look like a zombie and Luke ends up running away from you…” and Andrew laid down, bringing Neil with him, until they were spooned together. It was not a usual sleeping position for them, but Andrew knew Neil needed the reassurance right now, and feeling Andrew’s body surrounding him always calmed Neil down, even if it still mystified the blonde sometimes.

 

* * *

 

When Neil and Andrew stopped in front of the door and ringed the bell, the auburn-haired started moving restlessly, until he felt Andrew’s hand squeezing his fingers, before moving away at the door’s movement. The lady behind the door smiled at them and gestured for them to enter.

“Luke is coming down in a few moments, he is just saying goodbye to his friends…” the lady’s mouth moved uncomfortably like that word was not the right one to describe the other kids and Luke. Neil could still remember how Luke sometimes let it slip that his nature, sometimes bold for a child, with a lack of filter whatsoever and no regard for people’s opinions, made it hard for him to get people to actually trust him. While Neil had a long experience with loud mouthed people that had his utmost respect, he knew it to be hard for other people to see beyond the first impression. Neil always thanked that ability, since his first impression of the man currently waiting next to him was not the best and look where they were standing now…

When Luke finally appeared, with a small travel bag, Andrew sighed.

“So much déjà vu in such a short time…even the height is similar…”

“Hey, I was not this small!” Neil replied in a huff and Andrew rolled his eyes at him, while Luke approached them and stood beside the two men, saying his farewell to the lady in charge.

“Well, let’s go home…” Neil finally announced, when he felt Luke moving uncomfortably next to him, after all was said and done, and the three of them walked out of the house and towards the Maserati.

It was easy to notice Luke’s fascination with the car and the way he tried to keep his not-that-clean bag way from the black leather.

Luke kept silent the entire trip and Neil was starting to worry he might be having second thoughts about the whole thing, when they parked in front of their house and Luke whistled under his breath.

“This is fucking huge!” his eyes were round at the part of the back yard that he could see and when they walked through the front door, his eyes widened even more.

However, with every passing minute, it appeared that Luke was becoming more and more introspect, and not even the presence of the two cats with ridiculous names made him get out of his shell.

“And this is where you are probably going to spend a great part of your time…” Neil was saying, while walking into a division, with Luke right behind him.

When Luke walked into the big living room, his eyes immediately gravitated towards the couch and he approached it, letting his bag fall next to it.

“I’m going to sleep here, right? It’s much better than the last one…” Luke tried to input some kind of humor in his words, but for Andrew and Neil it fell flat.

“No, of course you won’t sleep in the couch!” Neil replied, shocked, and Luke’s eyes looked down, at the floor.

“Oh… I should have brought a sleeping bag, then…” the implication of his words made Neil bristle and Andrew step forward until he was right in front of Luke.

“What the fuck does that mean? Do you think we are going to let you sleep on the floor?” Andrew asked and Luke had to look up to face Andrew. Neil thought just how unusual it was for someone having to move their head up to face Andrew, and if the situation wasn’t making him angrier by the minute, he would have made a joke out of it.

“Follow me!” Andrew ordered and Luke trembled, before moving behind the angry blonde. Neil followed them with silent steps, until the three of them stopped in front of a closed door. “Open it!” Andrew said, and Luke stepped around him and turned the knob.

When the door opened, Luke gasped, and he looked back, at Andrew and Neil, to make sure it was real and not a hallucination.

“Don’t look at me like that, the color is on Neil. I would have chosen something that wouldn’t make you go blind every time you open the door…” Andrew replied, while Luke slowly walked into the orange room, filled with a big bed, a study table, a huge closet, shelves with some books already and in a corner a white and orange exy racquet.

“Well, you said you liked the Foxes’ orange… But if you don’t like it we can change it as soon as possible! We want you to feel good in your room…” Neil quickly added, when he saw Luke touch the wall with slow fingers.

“My room?” Luke asked and Neil smiled at him, while Andrew scoffed.

“The door has a lock as well… if you need it…” Andrew said, slowly. “It can’t be opened from the outside if you move the knob this way…” and he gestured it for Luke.

Luke nodded, while his fingers still moved around, touching everything.

“We can go shopping tomorrow or if you are not up to it we can order online… We didn’t know what kind of clothes you wanted… and you will need school stuff and shoes and a phone… Do you like music? We can buy you something to listen to it… and a computer…” Neil was starting to ramble and with every word Luke’s eyes widened.

“I can’t pay you all that… I mean, I can’t get a proper job, but I can mow some lawns and deliver papers, but I won’t have enough money for all that…” Luke relied, chewing his lower lip.

Andrew sighed and putting a hand over Neil’s shoulder, created an united front.

“Luke, you are our son now. You won’t have to pay us for any of that, you can mow all the lawns you want if you want to save money, but you won’t ever have to pay for any of the things any parents with economic stability could give their kids.” Neil said.

“Whatever those bastards you lived with before made you believe is bullshit. You have any problem you come to us, you have any doubt, any fear, you come to us for help. Don’t lie to us and we won’t lie to you. We are going to protect you from now on.” Andrew added and Neil nodded.

Luke was breathing quicker now.

“I can really have this room, this house, the cats, everything? Without any catch?” Luke asked, like he couldn’t believe.

“We want you to be happy here…”

“And not to murder anyone without our knowledge…”

“Andrew! No murdering people! Gosh! We already had this conversation!”

Luke chuckled at that exchange and Neil’s expression smoothed.

“See? That’s what we want… That you can laugh and feel good here… We are going to be a family now…” Neil approached Luke slowly. “Can I hug you?” he asked and Luke froze for a second, he couldn’t recall the last time someone hugged him. And then, seeing Neil’s hopeful eyes, he nodded and the auburn-haired man closed the distance between them and hugged him softly. Luke would be lying if he said it wasn’t the best feeling in the world. Over Neil’s shoulder, he could see Andrew’s smooth expression, the closest to content he had ever seen the blonde and he smiled softly at him. It was a surprise when a corner of Andrew’s lips moved up.

“Now, we are going to let you in peace to get used to your room… We still have to see the kitchen and the gym and the back yard and the office… okay, we have like the majority of the house to visit…” Neil noticed and shrugged. “We have all the time in the world, anyway…”

When Neil and Andrew walked out of the room, they heard a soft voice state “Thank you for everything…” but since they were sure they were not meant to hear it, both kept walking away.

“So, not so bad, hum?” Neil asked.

“I wasn’t the one fearing to be a complete disaster in this…” Andrew replied and Neil bumped him in the shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, Mister _I would have chosen something that wouldn’t make you go blind every time you open the door_ …” Neil replied with a smile and Andrew chose that moment to kiss him softly. In his mind Andrew told himself it was just to make Neil shut up. Both of them knew it wasn’t.

 

* * *

 

Luke only locked his bedroom door once, when, one year, Nicky decided to play a prank on him and impersonate a burglar. Many years later, everyone could still hear Nicky whine about how the scar he had in his arm from one of Andrew's knives still hurt like a bitch. Andrew always claimed he only taught a lesson to a grown up man that should have known better.

 


End file.
